candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wildoneshelper/Admins that I recommend
These are the users I would recommend to become an administrator. *User:3primetime3 *User:Blueeighthnote *User:ChaoticCrush *User:Julianthewiki *User:Liquoritz *User:Supermario3459 *User:TimBluesWin These are the users I would recommend to become a rollback. *User:BoygeyMario (You are also one of the most likely to become an admin, but to be honest, I would like to put you into a rollback first to evaluate whether you can be a good admin. I know you have a great number of edits, and I hope you won't blame me because I don't put you into the administrator list, but I hope you understand, and I hope you can be a to-be admin in the next month.) *User:Hypotek789 *User:Marcnut1996 *User:Puretppc *User:Tonverg11 *User:ZombieBird4000 These are the users I would recommend to become a co-rollback. *User:Blackbird625 *User:Edepot Reasons why I would put the seven users into the to-be admin list: (In order to be polite, I would unite all users to be a "he", as to show respect of the user.) *3primetime3: He has a lot of contributions in this wiki. He is one of the creators of a lot of categories. It helps users to find similarities between levels with the information given in the page. He also helps revert vandalism as well. Moreover, he also brings everyone into discussion and congratulates everyone. I'm sure he will become a good admin in the future. *Blueeighthnote: I know many people have looked down upon him. He is also one of the greatest users in this wiki. He helps decide the difficulty of a lot of levels. In addition, he is helpful as he reverts vandalism and tries to get things in the wiki in the right order. Lastly, I thank him for the helpful strategies of different levels. I'm sure his tips would help you to pass a lot of levels. *ChaoticCrush: He also creates a lot of useful categories of different levels. Plus, he gives some useful comments in improving the wiki. He is a really precious user in this wiki. *Julianthewiki: He has become much more mature in the past few weeks. He is willing to improve the wiki by suggesting a change in Template:Levels. I'm really touched at his work by his age. He also helps revert vandalism. I'm sure he will be a good admin in the future. *Liquoritz: By far, I think he is the most honest user in the wiki. He points out the problems of this wiki and suggests plans to improve the wiki. Although he may not have the best solution to some problems, I'm pretty sure his action has made the wiki to become the top 100 wikis of the world. *Supermario3459: He helps improve pages in this wiki and replenish some details of different pages. He answers questions too. *TimBluesWin: He adds a lot of categories into different levels. He contributes to the wiki. Actually, I would like to give my biggest thanks to all the users in this wiki who contribute this wiki. Without you, this wiki would not have been more popular than before. Please continue to contribute this wiki. What is a co-rollback? Co-rollback is a "rollback-to-be". It is on the watchlist of rollback. A co-rollback should have made a lot of edits and contributions in this wiki. Similarly, rollback can also be called "co-admin". Lastly, I would like to invite Imamadmad to be our wiki adviser. Her long experience in editing the wiki can help improve this wiki more. I'm not sure if I'm going to invite more. In my mind, I would also like to invite Demise101 and WildBrick142. If possible, we may recruit a bot from Imamadmad. Very lastly, I would like to suggest an area for the admins and to-be admins to be responsible to. This doesn't mean you should not interfere other places. It means people would ask you questions concerning the topic you are responsible to. *Lefty7788 (Founder) *Storm2 (Wiki improvement) *Jianhui67 (Wiki improvement) *3primetime3 (Page manager & vandalism control) *Blueeighthnote (Vandalism control) *ChaoticCrush (Wiki improvement) *Julianthewiki (Wiki designer) *Liquoritz (Wiki designer & improvement) *Supermario3459 (Page manager) *TimBluesWin (Page manager) For me, I would like to train users to become good admins in the future. Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs